The present invention relates to a postage metering system which employs an ink jet printer for printing of the postage indicia on a mail piece.
Generally, one type of postage meter mailing machine system includes a base commonly referred to as a mailing machine. The mailing machine operates under the control of a microcontrol system which is responsible for controlling a number of mail delivery function, such as, singulation and sealing. The mailing machine may also include a user interface for providing user functions, such as, department accounting, and an number input-output interfaces for permitting communication with external devices, such as, a personal computer and printer. Conventional, a power supply is provided in the mailing machine from which power is distributed to various other units attached to the mailing machine.
It is known to detachably mount a secure meter vault to the mailing machine for keeping track of critical funds accounting data and assuring that such funds are accurately accounted for prior to enabling printing of a postage indicia representing a sum certain in expended postage. In order to provide secure funds accounting, that is, to assure that what is printed is actually accounted for by the meter vault, a intelligent digital printer is employed wherein information pass between the meter vault and the digital printer can be communicated in encrypted form. It is equally important to the customer that fund which are accounted for by the meter vault are actually printed.
Wherein the digital printer employs ink jet technologies, it is important to maintain a cleaning station to assure that the ink jet nozzles are protected from clogging. It is noted that should a mail run be initiated and the ink jet nozzles are not functioning properly, the user stands to lose the corresponding postage funds due to improperly printed or non-printing of the postage indicia. Therefore, when the mailing machine is not in use, it is advantageous to provide the mailing machine with a suitable positioning mechanism to place the printer in contact with the cleaning station to prevent exposure of the printer ink jet nozzles to ambient condition thereby deterring nozzle clogging. Consequently, it is important that it is consider important to provide adequate measure which assure that the printer is residing at the cleaning station when not in use.